From Beneath Lies the Truth
by Kismetsprinciple
Summary: Author's Notes: This is my version of the sequel which takes place after the Neon Lights ball. The character Dominick is sort of based on Jevon from Lily93 which you could see in the TheOcRayne15 Descendants stories. Regina is from Once Upon a Time and if you follow TheOcRayne15 story Sometimes GoodBye is a second chance
1. Chapter 1

_**Descendants 2: From Beneath Lies the Truth**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **KismetsPrinciple**_

 _ **Author's Notes: This is my version of the sequel which takes place after the Neon Lights ball. The character Dominick is sort of based on Jevon from Lily93 which you could see in the TheOcRayne15 Descendants stories.**_

 _ **Episode One...**_

 _ **The daughter of Snow White is all Evie would have been known as, if she had gone through with the plan with her true friends.**_

 _ **She's an A- student, a bestie, a Fashion guru, A girlfirend and most of all she's her own woman.**_

 _ **Eve is running with sensible heels to find her Dragonic boyfriend named Dominick and the half-brother of Mal. The five of them came to auardon to get the wand and it was Dominick who wanted to stay before anyone and realize it had to be Evie's choice to want to do the same thing.**_

 _ **He would have done whatever Evie wanted and his sibling who ache for there mother's attention like he once did. Dominick was there for Evie when Doug rejected her and almost burn Chad alive for his disrespect, he has a bad temper.**_

 _ **He's not been in the best of moods ever since the Neon Lights dance when it seemed everyone turned on his half-sister and girlfriend.**_

 _ **Now that's the not only thing Evie has in her life and that was a woman who came from another land to become a teacher of Auardon named Regina. In her worlds, she was the Evil Queen and became a inspiring hero in StoryBrooke.**_

 _ **Evie knocked on Regina's door and, techincally, the mother of this girl opened the door..**_

 _ **"What's wrong?" Regina asked reading Evie's look on her face and Evie answered that question by saying, "I need your help, I think Dominick has been looking for C.J after the Neon Lights dance and is that angry with everyone. Can you help me?"**_

 _ **Regina was happy to do so as she thought of Evie as her daughter ever since leaving Storybrook when the curse was broken. It's been two months since then...**_

 _ **"My knowledge of Dragon's extend to only Malficient but I will help..." Regina said and Evie nodded her head as she understood that.**_

 _ **"Call for Dominick." Regina told her and escorted to an open field, Eve took a breath then was a little annoyed and yelled, "Dominick get your butt back here" Regina still questioned if Evie is her daughter because of her attitude sometimes and Dominick flew then in mid-air shifted back to human as he landed...**_

 _ **"Hi." Dominick said and was about to kiss her, Evie turned her head.**_

 _ **"Did you do something to do something C.J?" Evie asked and Dominick answered with, "Define do somehting."**_

 _ **"Is she alive?" Regina specifically asked annoyed and he responded with, "I might have chase her and she could definately be hiding out in a cave beyond the waterfall that Ben took Mal too." Dominick stated and Regina looked at her Daughter's eyes to say, "I will get her. Just tell Ben that I have C.J." She disappeared and Evie huuged her guy then told him, "You can't do that, this isn't the isle but thank you for defending my honor."**_

 _ **"I do anything for you Evie..." They engaged in deep mouth kissing as she was used to the Dragon tongue he gave her.**_

 _ **Mal loved painting and grew very tired of Auardon music so she was looking for other music so cast a spell to find some.**_

 _ **She had grown red hair then put it in a pony tail which the daughter of Malificent never thought she do willingly. She was a lot like her brother then Mal admitted and it was that hot blooded temper she possesed, there was a knock on the door, it was Ben.**_

 _ **"Hi." the king said and Mal invited him in then said, "Visiting your kidnapper."**_

 _ **"I scolded Audrey, Alice and all who said that because it was untrue and I didn't appericate it." Ben told Mal and she responded with, "I would have loved to have been in the room when you did that."**_

 _ **"What I learned from my parents that being in a realtionship with someone is that you defend the person you're with when they are falsely accused, I have something to show you that I came across..." Ben said and then read the text, "Regina has found C.J..."**_


	2. Evie and Jevon

_(EP2) Descendants 2: Two Steps Behind_

 _By_

 _KismetsPrinciple_

 _Author's Notes: 1st episode was named_ _Descendants 2 : From Beneath Lies the Truth where the story picked up after the Neon Light Ball from Descendants Wicked World. To catch you up Dominick is the Fratenal brother of Mal and Evie's boyfriend, he's been chasing C.J, Captain Hook's offspring with bad intentions. Regina Mills is in this story as a Teacher after Season Three of Once Upon a Time. We pick up where Evie is mad at her boyfriend Dominick_

 _ **Mal was talking to Ben and Regina caught C.J...**_

 _"Dominick bring your Dragon ass out here!" Evie had a moment or two to really think how worried she was that Dominick might have done something horrible. Evie's boyfriend slowly made it out of his room and Alice said, "I think it's against rules for you..."_

 _Evie gave her a death stare and the British blond ran her ass away from the daughter of Evil Queen or techically Regina._

 _¿Cómo atreve usted me preocupa como eso? Esto no es la isla y tienes que ser más inteligente que ese bebé. Te amo pero cosas como esta te conseguirá ponerse de nuevo en la isla y no voy a volver there"_

 _Evie was getting an A in Spanish and was speaking that language very well.._

 _Dominick knew what she was saying because being a Dragon, it means he could translated anything his love is speaking, if she was using a different language._

 _What she said was, "_ _ **How dare you worry me like that? This isn't the isle and you have to be smarter than that babe. I love you but things like this will get you put back in the isle and I will not go back there"**_

 _They were forming a crowd and Dominick said, "Your right but I was so angry how most of the girls turned on you so quickly and thought Mal kidnapped her own boyfriend.. Not only that Audrey trashed your dress behind your back and I'm sorry but anything you wear is better than what she has on. They never think of you guys as equals even if you don't want to side with C.J or Mal banishes our mother. They are_ _ **jealous**_ _that you have the best grades, out of the majority of the school and maybe I'm just tired of everyone looking down at you..."_

 _"Dom, I don't care what they think and neither should you. The only thing that matters is our true friends and most of all each other." Evie said and sang..._

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **We may be young.**_

 _ **They may never understand**_

 _ **But I'm your girl and you are my man.**_

 _ **Dominick-**_

 _ **Your right Mamacita, I'm done.**_

 _ **The only thing that matters.**_

 _ **We make each other happier, not sadder.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **We grew up looking after each other.**_

 _ **Despite our mothers.**_

 _ **I knew you were two steps behind...**_

 _ **The Couple:**_

 _ **I'll be two steps behind!**_

 _ **When your in trouble**_

 _ **I'll be two steps Behind!**_

 _ **On the double.**_

 _ **I'll be Two Steps Behind!**_

 _ **Count on that.**_

 _ **Evie-**_

 _ **We may be in school...**_

 _ **This is true...**_

 _ **I can't start my day without you.**_

 _ **Dominick-**_

 _ **I know Mamacita, this is true.**_

 _ **No one could do what we could do.**_

 _ **Anyone else tries to replace us they are fools..**_

 _ **Eve-**_

 _ **And you know why...**_

 _ **I'll be two steps behind!**_

 _ **When your in trouble**_

 _ **Dominick-**_

 _ **I'll be two steps Behind!**_

 _ **On the double.**_

 _ **I'll be Two Steps Behind!**_

 _ **Count on that.**_

 _ **A drum circle was created and Dominick as well as Evie began to dance a Tango in the middle as most people clapped in rhytmn with the Drums.**_

 _ **Everyone-**_

 _ **He'll be two steps behind.**_

 _ **Right on Time...**_

 _ **Eve and Dominick-**_

 _ **I'll Be two steps Behind**_

 _ **When you need Me..**_

 _ **Everyone stopped and clapped loudly as the both of them shared that kiss where whoever was watching couldn't help but to react favorablely. Jordan walked up to them and said, "Evie, I'm sorry for accusing you and Mal, Dominick you are good guy to defend her like that." Evie accepted her apology and they hugged, Audrey was jealous.**_

 _ **"I'm so tired of everyone thinking you two are the best thing ever. You don't have the royal blood or anything like that, you will always be rotten and nothing else. How could you know what love really is?" Audrey asked and Evie responded, "Because we think of each other before ourselves and yes I love my crown. Dominick just sat there last night and didn't do anything until I was done taking 101 selifes of me with my Crown, and you know what he said..." Evie said and Dominick responded, "Are you sure that's enough?"**_

 _ **"I know he hates suits so much but for one night, he wore one and I know how much he loves reading books just like I love looking at myself. That's love Audrey and it's so wrong that you lived in a Castle but didn't know how to really love Ben. You stand there and just act so high on yourself like there's nothing with you!" Evie said and just wanted to leave before she got really upset.**_


End file.
